Deja Vu
by missRingleader
Summary: CHARACTERS: Koujaku, Aoba Seragaki GENRE: TRAGEDY (NSFW FOR GORE) WORD COUNT: 1214 TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, DEATH! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Koujaku's past catches up to him after a lifetime of horrors flashes behind his eyes in his sleep and in his wake. UPDATE: my apologizes for the mess up with the text ;; idk what happened


p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongCHARACTERS:/strong Koujaku, Aoba Seragaki/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongGENRE: TRAGEDY (NSFW FOR GORE)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongWORD COUNT:/strong 1214/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongTRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, DEATH! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"In the night I know I become restless, rolling uncontrollably. Aoba never says anything but it must bother him, even if he says it's fine when I ask. I wish I could stop. I wish the dreams would go away but almost every night they tear at me. Pools of blood, bright on my hands and all around me always haunt me in the nightmares. It's not the blood that scares me though. It's the fact that I'm the one who drained it out of the bodies. I attacked them until their blood covered the ground. Even if Aoba used his scrap to stop the cursed tattoos, the memories still stay. br /Sometimes, when it's really bad, I feel him move over and hug me. It's a small act but it always comforts me. His arms around me clean off the blood and make my dreams pure again. Tonight was one of the nights when I needed it more than ever. br /I know it's useless to scream, but I do. The tears pour down my cheeks but turn into deep red blood as they fall. I'm soaked in it, as is the scenery. There's blood glistening on the floor, and the place I'm in is hot and hazy. Ahead of me I can see someone's figure, laying in the lake of blood. An intense dread runs through me. The silhouette is dark against the orange sky. I know who it is but I stand up to look anyway. I always do. I walk towards her, knowing I'm about to look down and see my mother, who I ruthlessly slaughtered. I try to resist but my head moves by itself. I look down through my tear filled /My throat becomes tight. No, no this isn't right. My mother isn't the one laying here. She should be but she's not. Aoba takes her place. He lays still, his eyes open and drained of all life, staring up at the sky. He shouldn't be here, why would he be here? A scream rips from my throat. His hair, his usually beautiful blue hair, is dyed with the blood. His blood? My shaking hand goes to his hair. This is all wrong, nothing happened to Aoba. He's fine. I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything… br /Anger, sadness and confusion swell inside me and I scream, my chest seeming to collapse as I do, but it's all cut off as my eyes burst open. Bright light attacks my eyes and I blink it off, adjusting quickly. The nightmare fades slowly, inching out of my conscious bit by bit. Real life swarms around me and I lay on my bed panting. A cold sweat runs down my back. Panic rises as I remember Aoba laying lifeless in the blood. I look beside me but Aoba is still sleeping beside me, his eyes closed. br /"Good.." I whisper to myself. br /From the amount of sun shining through the window I can tell it's late. Reaching over, I tap Aoba's shoulder. br /"Aoba, wake up." My voice cuts through the silence of the room. br /There's no response, and I roll my eyes. As usual, he's hard to wake up. Sitting up, I go to shove Aoba with a bit more force, but when I touch his chest something wet touches my fingers. My breath catches. My dream flashes before my eyes and new wave of panic runs through me. Shaking, I look down at my hand. My fingertips are stained a deep red. Nothing connects in my brain for a moment, and I'm left staring at my hand in confusion. br /"A..Aoba?" My voice is weak. br /Again, no response. I move the blanket that had covered us both, and my heart drops from my chest. He's covered in blood, a puddle of it under him on the sheets. His eyes are closed, unmoving under his eyelids, and his chest is still. br /"N-n.." It doesn't connect. Something in my brain isn't letting me comprehend it. What happened? How did this happen? br /My hand shakes violently as I reach towards Aoba's face. My fingertips smudge blood onto his cold skin, and my eyes start to moisten. My breath comes in erratic patterns, my nose and throat burning. br /"No, no!" I can see the slashes across his chest but they can't be from me. Aoba got rid of the anger when he used scrap on me. I'm not like that anymore. I'm not- br /I fall forward onto Aoba and burst into tears. My hands grasp at him, trying to get him up. Trying wake him up, I sob. br /"No, you can't be gone! I couldn't have done this! I need you! I- I love you!" I scream, my voice cracking and going quiet. br /I can hear Ren and Beni come into the room and chaos begins but I don't let go. I grasp onto Aoba and feel myself become dizzy with sorrow. br /"I love you! Come back!" I yell through grinded teeth. br /I feel Ren biting at me but I don't move. I can't move. I can't leave Aoba. He can't leave me. My throat becomes raw with my screams when Aoba doesn't answer. br /"Don't leave me!" My hands shake as I hold onto him. I can't think of anything else other than the loss. He's gone. He's gone because of me. I start to go mad with the realization. I'll never see him again. His smile, his touch. I'll never know it. Not now. The thought is too much for me to handle and I tell in frustration. I can't lose him. That's what I'm thinking as I come up with the solution. I know what I need to do. br /I go quiet and now I can hear the faint voices in the room. They seem panicked but I'm calm now. My face is wet and my hands are covered in blood but I don't mind. Soon it won't matter. br /I stand up and walk away from Aoba, but I'm not walking away. Not really. I'm walking towards him. My sword is in the corner of the room. I can see it and I know what to do. The handle fits in my hand perfectly, and the sound of the sword leaving it's seethe makes a metallic sound. The silver shines in the sun. I see it through my cloudy eyes. It looks inviting to my mind. I sink to the ground on my knees and hold the sword with both hands, pointing it at my chest. br /I get a surreal sense of déjà vu and a harsh laugh bubbles up in me. Last time Aoba was the thing that stopped me, now he's the one that drives me. The sword cuts into my chest and a smile crosses my face. The voices in the room try to stop me, but I ignore them. This is what I need. This is the only way to be with Aoba now. I push myself down onto the blade and can taste blood in my mouth. It hurts more than anything but I don't mind. My consciousness- no. My life, it drains away and as I fall onto the sword the last thing I think of is Aoba. This is for Aoba. I'll be with Aoba. Forever. /p


End file.
